Again
Original Link Posted on 9th January 2015 Puzzle Calculations... ● 255217023600 ● ● 2552170085168 ● 2552170236002552170 ● 085168 ● 25521702552170 ● 255217023600085168236002552170 ● ● 255217025521702552170 ● 2552170236002552170 ● ● 2552170236002552170 Path #1: The weekly puzzle Psychotic has five images. The images numbered 6, 7, 5 and 3 are related to the answers to the Monday through Thursday puzzles respectively. By process of elimination, the Image numbered 0 should be related to Friday's puzzle. That image is a picture from an article How The Military Hid The Lockheed Burbank Aircraft Plant. The answer to how the military hid the aircraft plant is "with camouflage". The solution is stl.la/camouflage that leads to Scrambled Up . The numbers in the bulleted list can be separated into (R,G,B) values ● 255 217 0, 236 0 0 ● ● 255 217 0, 0 85 168 ● 255 217 0, 236 0 0, 255 217 0 ● 0 85 168 ● 255 217 0, 255 217 0 ● 255 217 0, 236 0 0, 0 85 168, 236 0 0, 255 217 0 ● ● 255 217 0, 255 217 0, 255 217 0 ● 255 217 0, 236 0 0, 255 217 0 ● ● 255 217 0, 236 0 0, 255 217 0 Path #2: One of the comments on the answer page says: Split the puzzle into three with the horizontal lines that ran through the entire picture. Then, in each set we take the first piece of every level that matches with each color in the instructions for each level. Then you piece each level together in order described. The result is "camo". (This approach must work, since the shorter solution is different from what was obtained via the weekly puzzle and this was the method used to discover it. But this path may need some more elaboration for others to repeat it.) Path #3: # There are four groups with numbers in the first row of the group, one group with numbers in the second row, and four groups with numbers in the last row. # The Mondrian image can be separated into three rows at the heavier black lines, matching the number of rows in each group of the bulleted list. Each row can be separated into four groups at vertical lines that run the entire height of the image. # In each row, use only the ''n''th group of blocks that matches the counts from the bulleted list (4th, 1st and 4th, respectively). # Working with the bullets that have values, use the vertical segments from the corresponding group of blocks that match the (R,G,B) values in the bullets to build a new group of blocks. Separate two adjacent blocks of the same color by a white block. If the assembled blocks in each group are different widths, center them horizontally. The result (with the groups from the original image on the left) looks something like this: The four groups look like somewhat like the letters "C", "A", "M" and "O". The solution is stl.la/camo. (These methods of choosing and assembling the blocks might not be the intended approach, since the instructions would be expected to include (R,G,B) values "255 255 255" between the "255 217 0"s in the 6th and 9th lines.) Reward Category:Puzzle Category:Blog Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:January 2015 Category:Angela Sanning